¡Un futuro cercano!
by Mizuko-san
Summary: Un fic sobre la nueva generacion ninja,nuevos problemas...misiones y personajes xD.NARUSAKU,SASUHIHA,SHIKATEMA...y máas!lol...mal summary lo sé.


**Ok…he aquí mi primer fic de Naruto en esta web, espero k os guste ¬¬ he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo xD, aunque lo encuentro bastante corto **

**Aviso: Los personajes originales de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto…si me pertenecieran…Sasukemo ahora estaría muerto y dei-kun vivo .**

0o0

Era una mañana tranquila en Konoha, los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban en la calle y…una chica pelirroja llegaría tarde a su graduación.

Yuki…yuki… - le decia distante una voz masculina, mientras la chica seguía soñando.

Yuki – la llamo una voz de mujer esta vez moviéndole el brazo…era lo mismo …- Yuki…yuki….YUKI – algo se acercaba,la chica que ya estaba algo despierta (pero su cuerpo no le respondia) digo casi dormida:

5 minutos mas...- litso, ya estaba, su sentencia estaba firmada, de repente sintio unos pasos vacilantes (seguramente alguien bajaba por la escalera) y…¿el ruido del agua?...y de repente mientras sentia una holeada de agua fria le gritaron.

¡¡ YONUKI UZUMAKI DESPIERTA!!- le grito una mujer de cabello rosado, con unos perspicaces ojos esmeralda, mientras le tiraba un balde con agua fria encima (¿sabeis que con eso te despiertas si o si?...creo).

Una chica pelirroja, con el cabello lasio (con flequillo como el de Sakura owo) hasta la mitad de la espalda; de ojos verdes oscuros, de piel bronceada y peculiares marcas en sus mejillas se despertó toda mojada y sorprendida.

¿Eeein?¿que paso? – dijo con una voz proveniente de una chica de 12 o 13 años.

Yuki…que bien que despiertas – le dijo la mujer pelirosa mucho mas calmada.

Mama….ùu ¿Por qué me tiraste agua fria para despertarme? – pregunto la chica resentida.

Porque tu clase empezara en 20 minutos – le dijo la oji-verde en un tono de voz …muy malo.

¡Aaah, era eso!... – dijo distraídamente la chica mientras se vestia xD.

…

…

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, voy a llegar tarde a mi graduación! - ttebayo ¡ ayuda! – grito Yuki cuando "capto" el problema, quien ya estaba en un ataque de nervios y se estaba vistiendo super-rapido xD. - ¿¡Cuánto falta¡?

15 minutos – le respondio Sakura, mientras se disponia a bajar (el cuarto de Yonuki se encontraba en el piso de arriba).

Después de unos….5 minutos…Yonuki bajo muy apresurada hacia la cocina, en ella se encontraba su padre (¿no deberia estar en la oficina del Hokage?owouU) y junto a el se encontraba su pequeño hermanito.

¡Konichiwaa, Yuki-chan! – le dijo su padre muy alegre.

¡Hi, Oneesan! – le dijo su pequeño hermano de 6 años, que…a decir verdad era ¡¡monisimo!!-, tenia el cabello rubio (como no), la piel clara, y como su hermana tenia 3 marcas en c/a de sus mejillas, pero lo mas llamativo del infante eran sus ojos: uno de ellos era celeste como el cielo, y el otro era de un color verde casi jade, ademas su expresión le daba un toque de "niño inocente"….muy falso xD.

¡Hi,hi!, eehmmm…lo siento es que llego tarde!!¡ASI QUE DEBO APURARME!! – les dijo a los dos mientras comia su Ramen instantaneo lo mas rapido posible sin atragantarse.

o.ouU Pero Yuki…aun falta media ho…- le dijo Naruto algo preocupado, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración su esposa le tapo la boca.

¿Eeeh? – pregunto Yuki.

Ja,ja…no,nada,nada - - le dijo Sakura. Después de unos minutos la pelirroja se despidio de su familia y se dirigio corriendo hacia la Academia.

¿Por qué le dijiste a Yonuki que faltaban 15 minutos cuando en realidad faltan 20 minutos? – le pregunto el rubio a su esposa cuando su hija mayor se fue.

Es que…si le decia que faltaban 20 minutos se lo tomaría a la ligera y seguramente SI llegaria tarde ùu…ahora no hay posibilidad de que lo haga¡je! – le explico Sakura…ella siempre tan responsable.

"Nota mental: mirar el reloj antes de escuchar a mamá" – penso el pequeño chico rubio antes de terminar su desayuno.

Aahh…ok…¿ y Haken ya…

Si, ya debe estar en la Academia…es una suerte que no coma tanto como algunos ¬¬ - le dijo Sakura refiriéndose a Yuki y a Naruto…que siempre comían 6 platos de Ramen antes de salir de casa.

Je,je – rio el chico rubio despreocupadamente. Mientras tanto el pequeño Uzumaki los miraba sin entender.

-¡¡Aaah!!, debo apurarme – se decía Yuki mientras corría desesperadamente, solo se detuvo para saludar a Hanna: una chica que aún estaba en la Academia Ninja pero que, casi siempre, estaba ayudando a su madre en la Floreria Yamanaka. ¡Malditos pequeños!, ellos hoy no tenian clases!...

Despues de correr 5 minutos llego finalmente a la Academia Ninja, los nervios por haber lelgado tarde fueron remplazados por algo peor¿pasaría la prueba¡vaya pregunta!¡claro que siii!...o eso pensaba su inner.

¡Claro que si, no podemos perder! – le dijo su Inner muy animada.

Eeh…como digas – digo esta mentalmente. La ojiverde se encontraba enfrente de la puerta…del salón, cuando de repente esta se abrió.

En frente de ella apareció un chico alto, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, con una mirada de orgullo…lo reconoció enseguida, Yuki no se enojaba mucho que digamos pero habia 2 personas que la sacaban fácilmente de quicio: Uchiha Ryohi y Inu Inuzuka… y pensar que el ultimo se encontraba delante de ella.

Uzumaki…- le dijo el castaño.

Inuzuka - le respondió. Después de mandarse una mirada de rivalidad el chico-perro se fue hacia…¿el baño?.

¡Hey!¿no estan en clases? – le pregunto Yuki.

Pero si aún faltan 15 minutos para que empieze! – le dijo el ojiazul.

Uh…- solo alcanzo a decir la chica antes de entrar a la clase: totalmente normal, algunos chicos hablaban animadamente, otros como Kiseki miraban aburridos hacia la nada…y un poco cantidad, como Shannon, leían un poco como ultimo repaso. – Suspiro – todo parecía normal.

¡Yuki-chaan! – la llamo cierta persona desde el otro lado del Salón : un chico rubio ;de ojos verdes y piel bronceada que sonreía abiertamente.

¡Haken! – le dijo mientras se acercaba al chico – waa,¿hace cuanto que llegaste?.

Hace unos minutos…recuerda que todos querian llegar temprano…- le recordo su hermano. Despues se fijo por en toda la clase, se percato de algo, delante de ellos 2 se encontraba:

¡Shannon-san!¡Konichiwa Gozaimasu! (no recuerdo si asi se decia "Buenos Dias!") – le dio alegremente.

Buenos Dias, Yonuki-san –le dijo Shannon, una chica alta, con ojos color perla y cabello negro como la noche, casi siempre tenia era…bueno…inexpresiva y callada, pero ya que…en el fondo era una buena chica.

Oigan, creen que sea difícil el examen? – pregunto Haken.

Supongo…despues de todo…si la pasas te dan tu banda ninja y ya puedes comenzar a realizar misiones…- le dijo Yuki.

Estoy de acuerdo con Yonuki – dijo Shannon.

Mmm…seria gracioso que, para pasar la prueba, solo tuviéramos que realizar el Kege Bushin no jutsu xD.

Huum…eso sería facil – les dijo Yuki, en ese momento la puerta se abrio y entro Iruka- sensei al salón.

Muy bien chicos…¡hora del examen! – les informo Iruka mientras comenzaba a llamarlos uno por uno, en realidad el examen fue muy facil…por lo que todos los chicos pasaron el examen. Si, fue demasiado facil …pero nadie se quejo xD.

Bien…todos habeis pasado el examen, ahora les dire sus equipos: serán equipos de 3 integrantes, dirigidos por un Jounnin, conviviran con su equipo y haran misiones juntos…bien, cuando todo este en silencio dire los equipos…- y todo estaba en silencio, todos estaban muy nerviosos. – muy bien…comenzemos..

(Solo voy a decir los equipos importantes en esta historia).

Equipò 3: Kiseki Nara(dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos verde oscuro) (este solo levanto la cabeza), Nakoto Fujiwara y Kaoru Usawa (bueno…no estaba tan mal, los chicos jamas se habian hablado y seria una neuva experiencia xD.)

Equipo 5 : Yonuki uzumaki (la chica casi saltá del banco)…Inu Inuzuka (los dos nuevos compañeros se miran con odio y se dan contra la pared) y…Ryohi Uchiha (listo…ya estaba, esto no iva a funcionar, esos 3 se odiaban mutuamente).

Equipo 7: Obito Hatake (ni se inmuto aunque se le notaba ansioso), Shannon Uchiha (la pelinegra miro a su compañero y luego volvio a su pose normal ) y…Haken Uzumaki (owo el chico habia estado cruzando los dedos y…bueno su deseo se cumplió: debía admitirlo…su equipo no estaba tan mal…)

Bien…eso es todo, por favor vallan a los respectivos lugares para reunirse con sus nuevos sensei´ s - les dijo iruka antes de despedirse de todos…

Y donde se supone que deberíamos ver a nuestro sensei?? – pregunto Inu cuando estuvieron los 3 solos.

En el salón B…en el 2º piso – le respondio Ryohi: Ryohi era alto, de piel clara y tenia el cabello negro (algo azabache) al igual que sus ojos, pero a pesar de ello no se parecia tanto a su padre: definitivamente sus facciones eran mas parecidas a la ojiblanca.

Mientras los chicos caminaban hacia el salón B yuki miraba distraídamente a travez de las ventanas, mientras pensaba.

" vaya ya quiero salir!...después de todo papá me debe 3 platos de Ramen ùu…"- pero de repente dijo antes de entrar al salón (sep, ya habian llegado) algo…que mas bien era otro pensamiento: ojala nuestro sensei sea mujer…no soportaría sus estupideces y a un sensei pervertido…" dijo distraídamente, los dos chicos se quedaron con una cara digna de ver…vaya cosas x las que tendrian que pasar.

Mientras tanto Shannon, Haken y obito se encontraban en el salón, muy aburridos, esperando a su sensei.

Vaya…ya ha pasado media hora – dijo Haken mirando el reloj.

Púes obito parece entretenido – le dijo Shannon mirando al peligris.

¿Uuh? – y era cierto, Obito, se encontraba muy entretenido leyendo un libro de portada naranja. Obito era de estatura normal, llevaba un mascara (lol hereditario?xD), tenia el cabello gris y los ojos marrones/café.

Vaya no sabia que obito leia esa clase de libros //uU – murmurro Haken, cuando el ojicafe xD lo escucho decir eso la puerta se abrio: un Jounnin los habia interrumpido, seguramente era su nuevo sensei y no era nada más ni nada menos que…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vaya que aburrido - dijo Kiseki mientras veia como Nakoto hablaba con Kaoru.

Hmp…ojala nos toque un buen sensei – comento Kaoru, un chico alto de ojos verdes y cabello pelirrojo, con bastantes pecas.

…creo que estamos a punto de descubrirlo – dijo Nakato mientras se habria la puerta, sus cristalinos ojos sentellaban de curiosidad, los cuales constractaban con su hermosos cabello castaño.

Hola!, siento haber llegado tarde…es que me cruze con un gato negro y tube que tomar el camino más largo – dijo un al entrar en el salón y ver a sus nuevos pupilos.

OO oh!,dioos!, mi padre va a ser mi sensei …

o.o que clas-ee de escusa es esaaa¿?.

No lo puedo creer…uU nos a tocado un pervertido de closet...!

Hee…¡es muy pronto para primeras impresiones!,no creen? n/ - les dijo mientras los chicos se caían al estilo anime xD.

¡Siii!, Kirse-saaan, sera nuestro sensei!! – grito una chica emocionada.

Pero si…solo tiene 7 años mas que nosotros o//o – dijeron los chicos del equipo al ver a su sensei.

¡Y eso que, gusanos!¡seré su sensei, acepteneló! – les dijo su "nueva sensei".

owouU – fue la expresión general xD.

¿eein?¿ustedes serán mi nuevo equipo? – les pregunto un chico de alrededor de 20 o 23 años los chicos que se encontraban en frente suyo.

Eso…parece oouU

"¡vaya que monada de sensei".

- je,je…tenemos a un sensei demasiado Joven, noo?

O0o

**lol aquí termina el primer capitulo…con algo de suspenso…no mucho xD´.**

**Espero que les halla gustado, xq a mi si me agrado escribirlo, aunque luego odio leerlo xD…no sé…lo encuentro tonto.**

**Seán buenitos, presionen el botoncito de abajo, y mándenme sus comentarios, criticas, consejos…o amenazas de asesinato masivo oouU.**


End file.
